<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Only What You Need From It by toad_in_the_road</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091955">Take Only What You Need From It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road'>toad_in_the_road</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Bad Parent Gothel (Disney), Cats, Dogs, General Shenanigans, Guess who, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Nothing Good Ever Happens In Ohio, Ohio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Thrift Shop, how the hell is that not a tag, im gay, obviously!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene Fitzherbert has exactly one year of high school left before he can high tail it out of Corona forever. Why would he want to stick around? There's nothing for him here.</p><p>Until a chance meeting with a girl and her cat shows him that maybe there's more to life than running away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Maximus, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel &amp; Rapunzel (Disney), Pascal &amp; Rapunzel (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Only What You Need From It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>surprise!!!! instead of posting the final book of "Oh, Your Love is Sunlight", I did this!!!! dont worry, the final book will be up on friday.</p><p>this was the "surprise" i referenced, and dont worry, its still very gay. we just gotta wait a bit to get to the gay shit.</p><p>i also have a star wars tangled crossover that i wrote in a fit of inspiration and realized "wait, this is actually good" so i encourage you to check that out as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna kill myself.” Eugene Fitzherbert declared glumly, kicking a chunk of asphalt down the sidewalk.</p><p>“You’re being dramatic.” Lance said, though he was smiling somewhat at Eugene’s anguish.</p><p>“I absolutely am not,” Eugene argued. “I don’t know if you heard me right, but not only do we have to do a year long science project, I got partnered with Cassandra! <em>The</em> Cassandra!”</p><p>“I heard you the first time. Hey, you got her number for the project, right? Give it to me so I can bug her.” Lance said.</p><p>“She’ll just have her dad arrest you.”</p><p>“I don’t think he can do that. Even if he is sheriff.”</p><p>Eugene huffed. “Great. I thought senior year was supposed to be fun. All my teachers are awful, I’ve got three classes with the Stabbington twins, and now Cassandra is my project partner. Why do teachers think assigning partners is a good idea?”</p><p>“Dr. Demanitus is tough,” Lance said. “Everyone says it’s almost impossible to get an A in his class.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to get an A,” Eugene said. “I’m just trying to pass.”</p><p>“Mhm, but Cassandra’ll want an A. Which means you have to get an A.” Lance chuckled.</p><p>“Of course Little Miss Perfect will lose her shit if she doesn’t get a 95 or above,” Eugene paused, brightening slightly. “It’ll be fun to watch her struggle.”</p><p>Eugene’s phone buzzed, and he fumbled with it, squinting at the notification through the shattered screen.</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Do you have any ideas for the project? I’m not letting you make me do all the work<br/>This is Cassandra btw</em>
</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eugene grumbled. </p><p>
  <em>we literally just got assigned it today. its not due until the last week of school. chill out</em>
  <br/>
  <b>Message Sent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dragon Lady</b>
  <br/>
  <em>I’ve got a big courseload. The sooner we finish this project the sooner I A. Can focus on everything else and not having it hanging over my head B. We don’t have to see each other anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hate to say it, but point b has a case</em>
  <br/>
  <b>Message Sent</b>
</p><p>“You have fun with that,” Lance chuckled. “Think of it this way; one more year and we can leave and never come back.”</p><p>“Graduation can’t come soon enough,” Eugene said, looking around with nothing short of distaste. “I hate living in Corona.”</p><p>“You’ve mentioned,” Lance rolled his eyes, digging around in his pockets for the keys to the foster home. “It’s your turn to take out Max, by the way.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Eugene said, stepping away from the squeaking door and ducking inside the dark house. “Just don’t forget to walk him for me tonight. I’m working.”</p><p>There was a loud jingling noise and the clicking of nails on hardwood floors. A huge white dog rounded the corner, his tail wagging excitedly. Eugene grinned, kneeling down to rub the dog’s ears vigorously. “Hey, Max. Didja miss us?” </p><p>Max barked in response, rushing to the coat hanger where an old leash hung. “Yeah, I got it.” Eugene said, dumping his backpack on the ground and grabbing the leash.</p><p>“Baron’s not home!” Lance shouted, already halfway up the stairs.</p><p>“Thank God for small miracles,” Eugene said, relieved that their excuse for a guardian had disappeared. “Check the Getaway money, okay?”</p><p>“Got it!” Lance replied, out of view.</p><p>The Getaway fund, as Lance had affectionately dubbed it, was the pooled resources of Lance and Eugene of about ten years. The plan was simple; the second they graduated high school, they were getting a car big enough for the both of them and Max, driving past the city limits, and never looking back. </p><p>It was hidden in scattered places around the house, small chunks of money that mostly added up to a hundred dollars at most. Big enough to where if the Baron found it, he’d think he found a stash, but small enough to where it didn’t make a dent in the real fund, which was hidden in socks in Eugene’s drawers. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get outta here.” Eugene said, clipping the leash to Max and ducking out.</p><p>Maximus had originally been intended as “security” by the Baron, which was silly. The dog was a sweetheart, and once that became clear, the Baron had more or less forgotten about him, forcing Lance and Eugene to break into their Getaway fund to make sure the pittie had food, toys, treats, and other such necessities or amenities. </p><p>It was frustrating at first, but both of them had to admit that at the end of the day, they would have given up the entire fund if Max needed it. </p><p>Eugene hummed aimlessly to himself, letting Max take the lead on the walk. He knew the route well enough to walk it with his eyes closed. It was a pleasant August afternoon; not too hot, but the sun was shining brightly. Though Eugene knew the weather well enough to know the warmth wouldn’t last long. </p><p>He grabbed his phone, opening the notes app.</p><p>
  <em>Shopping list<br/>Dog food<br/>Comp. notebook<br/>Pens (fancy???)<br/>Cake mix 4 lance<br/>Toothpaste<br/>Socks<br/>Bread</em>
</p><p>Typing clumsily with one hand, he added <em>Winter boots</em>.</p><p>And then, for good measure: <em>Hat and gloves</em></p><p>Max suddenly barked, lurching forward, and Eugene dropped his phone with a yelp. A streak of gray darted past them, Max chasing it and dragging Eugene along.</p><p>“Max, stop! Wait wait wait!” Eugene pulled back on the leash, but Max was big, and could easily pull him along. “Stop! Down!”</p><p>Max did stop, suddenly, at the intersection, barking loudly at a small gray cat in the road. The cat hissed loudly, and a car rounded the corner, not bothering to pause at the stop sign. It was going too fast to stop, and it probably couldn’t see the cat anyway.</p><p>Eugene yelped, sprinting forward and snatching the cat up. </p><p>The car swerved, and honked loudly, the driving inside shaking their fist at Eugene. He flipped them back in response, his heart hammering. Max stood still at the edge of the street, barking. “Oh, shut it.” Eugene said shakily, retreating back to the relative safety of the sidewalk. </p><p>“PASCAL!” A panicked voice shouted, and Eugene blinked, seeing a girl about his age sprinting towards him. She had long, wild blonde hair, and was red-faced from exertion. For some reason, her feet were bare, and he figured it probably hurt to sprint on the asphalt like she was.</p><p>The cat meowed, wriggling in Eugene’s arms, and the girl scooped it up, her big green eyes filled with unshed tears. “Oh my-t-thank you, I don’t know what I’d do if-” She buried her face in the cat’s fur, and it purred.</p><p>“Um,” Eugene said, grabbing the leash before Max decided to dart away again. “You okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah!” She coughed. “Sorry, I just...Pascal here darted out, and my Mother doesn’t want me leaving the house when she’s away, and I was chasing him all across town...thank you, I don’t know what I’d do if he got hurt.” She looked a bit embarrassed, and then forced herself to smile. “Sorry, I’m Rapunzel.”</p><p>“Eugene,” He said, and nodded at the dog. “And that’s Max. He didn’t bite your cat, I promise.”</p><p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Rapunzel said, fearlessly reaching down to scratch Max under the chin. “He looks like a sweetheart.”</p><p>Max panted happily, tail thumping against the ground. Eugene gave him a sideways look. “You’re supposed to be tough. You had one job.” </p><p>Rapunzel laughed, kneeling down to Max could lick her face. Her cat-Pascal-meowed nervously, wriggling out of her grip to sit on her shoulders. “Oh! And here,” Rapunzel handed Eugene his phone. “I think you dropped this. Sorry, the screen is busted.”</p><p>“Eh, it’s been busted for years. Thanks, though.” Eugene slipped it into his pocket, relieved he at least still had it. He couldn’t afford a new one, nevermind the important things stored on it. </p><p>“Well, it was nice meeting you, Eugene,” Rapunzel stood up. “Thanks again for saving Pascal. I gotta get back home before my Mother, and it’s a long walk.”</p><p>“Where do you live?” Eugene asked, and then frowned, realizing that was a creepy thing to say. “I mean-”</p><p>“The north side of Corona,” Rapunzel pointed in the general direction. “Near the lake.”</p><p><em>The rich people side,</em> Eugene thought, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>She patted Max’s head one more time before gathering Pascal in her arms again to make sure he couldn’t escape, taking off down the sidewalk towards her home. </p><p>Eugene’s phone buzzed weakly, and he peeked at it. </p><p>
  <b>Dragon Lady</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t ignore my texts, I know that piece of crap phone you have still works.</em>
</p><p>Eugene sent her the middle finger emoji in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hey on my tumblr!<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>